


FM's Star Wars Movieverse Drabbles

by FurlyMurly



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Mostly Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurlyMurly/pseuds/FurlyMurly
Summary: A selection of drabbles in about the movieverse versions of the characters.





	1. Padme/Anakin - not how she had dreamed about it being

**Author's Note:**

> (Will include various pairings that I'm interested in at any given time)
> 
> First up -> Padmé/Anakin, not how she dreamed of her marriage would happen

There was no time for her think about it before and possibly give objections to the quickness of the entire thing. But now when she’s the only one awake in their chamber of the little Naboo Lake House rented under her family name and sitting in front of the dying embers of the rustic fireplace, is when she does finally think of it again.

Would the younger her have been pleased with this marriage?

All the girls she knew in her childhood had shared their dreams of marriage with each other. Of the princes that they dreamed would come for them and what the halls would look like where they married.

And Padmé had shared hers too.

Yes, she had dreamed of getting married on Naboo, at one of the many breathtaking lakes with a dashing prince of her own. Her gallant husband, who would not have been a member of the Jedi Order.

Her eyes glance towards the dark hallway that leads to their room, rife with shadows that reach longingly towards her and back to the waning fire pit as she gathers her thoughts. Before the War, she would not have thought that she said yes to his advances; she was a Galactic Senator, and he was a young man training to be a Jedi.

Before the War, she would not have considered marriage to anyone else, focused as she was on her duties to Naboo and her peoples.

Now she wishes that they had talked it over before taking the plunge into marriage.


	2. Luke & Lando, after Cloud City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no official-like prompt for this one this time
> 
> can be seen as Lando/Luke if you like

Living waves of tired misery seemed to ooze out of the kid’s – Luke’s – very pores, Lando reminded himself as everyone settled into their news places among the Alliance after the loss of Cloud City. He gritted his teeth as his foolishness in aiding the Empire against his friends, and now Han was in the hands of a bounty hunter bound for Jabba.

What the kriffing hells had he done?

“Are you alright?”

Lando twitched as he glanced over to meet drained blue eyes peering at him out of a wan, scratched up and bandaged face. Lando grimaced and waved one hand at him as he responded, before spotting some nearby bacta patches and swiping them as he sat next to him.

“I should be asking you that, kid. What about you? How are you feeling?”

Luke’s mouth attempted a half-hearted smile as he leaned into Lando’s warmth, watching Lando’s hands work at the bacta patches and valiantly ignoring the dulled pain radiating upwards from his wrist.

“..Haven’t decided yet. Everythings muddled right now. All tangly.”

“We’ll figure it out, kid. No, idea how yet. But we will, you can count on it,” Lando answered, snorting softly as his hands move, needing to keep them busy. Luke hums softly, burrowing into Lando’s side.

“Not sure how..seems very complicated-like.”


End file.
